Of Dreams Forgotten
by mimieonichan
Summary: After ten years, Jareth had been searching for Sarah. He's looked all over the worlds, and had all but given up, when one day, at a coffee shop, he looks out a window and sees her walking by. He rushes out to greet her, only to find that she has no memory of him or the Labyrinth. What happened to Sarah to make her forget him? SXJ
1. Searching

First had come the denial. A whole month of denial.

_She couldn't have bested me. It's some kind of trick! She and Hogwart are playing some sort of trick on me! She'll be back! I know Toby is with his family, but she will come back, I know it!_

Then he had become depressed for an entire year after she had bested him. The entire goblin kingdom had been flooded from all the rain that Jareth caused, completely by accident. _Why hasn't she returned to me yet? Was I not generous enough? Was I too harsh with her? Does she not return my feelings? WHY DOES SHE HATE ME?!_

On the anniversary of her run, his depression faded and turned into rage. The poor, innocent furniture turned to kindling in mere moments once the Goblin King got ahold of it. Lightning-fueled storms and raging fires singed the land for six months before he turned to scheming.

_Maybe I can trick her into returning. Another dream peach would do the trick! I'd have her eating from the palm of my gloved hand! We would be together for always! _But then Jareth realized that she would never truly love him if she were intoxicated, and she wouldn't love him if it were forced upon her. After three years of grieving, Jareth resolved to accept that Sarah had declined his proposal, bested his labyrinth, and hadn't had the common courtesy to call him.

But he wasn't bitter, nor was he giving up on her. Jareth decided that he would search for his beloved. However, his usual methods failed him. When he first tried to conjure a crystal, one that was enchanted with a locater spell, the sphere turned translucent and popped like a bubble.

"That's peculiar. Usually that works when I'm trying to find someone. Even when the person I'm looking for is dead, the crystal at least shows me the image of their grave. What put her out of my reach?" The monarch paced across the throne room once, twice, thrice, before finally making a choice.

"If I can't find her with a locater spell, then I'll find her, without magic." Every day after his decision, Jareth would wake up early and take on the appearance of a businessman. His long blond hair became shorter and tapered off just above his shoulders. The markings on his eyes became less defined, and he traded his capes and poet shirts for slacks and ties.

By day, Jareth searched for Sarah, and by night, he ran the Labyrinth. Jareth searched in every major city in the U.S. When he had picked through every city with a fine-tooth comb, he went to small cities and towns, hoping to find some sort of clue to Sarah. He had never realized how common a name Sarah Williams is. He had run into at least 2,000 Sarah Williams' in the Northeast alone, and not one of them had been his Sarah. When he couldn't find her in the states, he continued searching in the United Kingdom and Japan, knowing that she had always wanted to be in the theatre. Jareth went through all that work, and still no sign of Sarah.

Ten years after Sarah ran the labyrinth, Jareth sat down in a café in New York, one that had become his favorite over the past decade, and contemplated his life choices.

_Maybe this is a lost cause. Perhaps my beloved simply doesn't want to be found. But can I really just give up after all this time and work of searching for her? Of course not! Sarah didn't give up when she was trying to save Toby, and I won't give up on finding her. _

Deciding to continue his search, Jareth took a swig from the coffee mug that was gripped so tightly in his hands, that it was on the verge of cracking. Setting down the mug and taking a deep breath, he noticed something-or rather someone- from the corner of his eye, just outside the café. When he saw what was just on the other side of a few inches of glass, he nearly went into cardiac arrest. For there, walking down the street, a blue beach bag on her shoulder, dark brown hair, pinned back and down, checking her watch, was Sarah Williams. His Sarah Williams. His beloved. His queen-to-be.

Slamming a five-r on the table, the goblin kind dashed out the heavy wooden door and onto the unforgiving pavement, nearly smacking into Sarah.

"Sarah! It IS you! I've finally found you after all this time! Ten years of searching and waiting, and now here you are, right in front of me!"

The twenty-five year old brunette woman looked extremely puzzled for a moment or two. Then, as her cheeks turned a rosy pink, Sarah smiled sadly,

"I'm so sorry… do I know you?"


	2. Everyone is in Therapy

_10 years earlier…_

"_Oh Hoggle, my parents just don't understand. I know I've always been different, but they don't have to treat me like a freak!"_

"_You're not a freak, Sarah! Yous just not like them, so theys scared is all. Don't you worry none. If things ever get to far, you can always come back here."_

"_And risk his majesty's royal temper? Not a chance, Hoggle."_

_At that moment, Sarah heard her father's voice coming from down the hall. "Sarah, could you come down here for a second? Karen and I have to speak with you about something."_

_The teenager groaned. "OK, I'll be right down," she bellowed. "Sorry Hoggle. Guess we'll have to finish out conversation another time. How does Tuesday sound?"_

"_Sound perfect Sarah. See you Tuesday! Remember, you have to call me first, okay?" _

"_I know the drill, Hogbrain."_

"_It's HOGGLE!"_

"_Just teasing you!" In a moment, Hoggle vanished from the vanity mirror that he and Sarah had been communicating through, and Sarah traipsed downstairs to the pair of adults in her life._

"_Sit down, Sarah," commanded Karen. Sarah slowly eased into the chair across from her father and Karen, who sat on a loveseat. _

"_Sarah, your step-mother and I are getting worried about you. We've noticed you've been talking to yourself lately. Is there something going on that we should know about?"_

_She couldn't tell them that she had run a dangerous labyrinth and had met magical Fae creatures. They'd call her a lunatic and send her to an asylum._

"_I've just had a lot of school work lately. I talk to myself to relieve stress. That's all. May I go now?" Karen and Robert glanced worriedly at one another, before Karen spoke up. _

"_Sarah, I've arranged for you to see a therapist."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I completely understand that it's traumatic to have your parents go through a divorce and have you father end up marrying me. I even understand that sometimes you can get jealous of the amount of affection that we give Toby. But that doesn't mean we love you any less. We just want you to be happy and healthy, in every sense of the word."_

"_I can't believe you signed me up for a SHRINK! You think I'm crazy, don't you?"_

"_No, Sarah, we don't think you're crazy. Your step mother and I, we just love you, and if you're stressed about something, you should talk to someone about it in confidence."_

"_I don't need to talk to anyone about anything! I'm just stressed because of school! I don't have to see a shrink. Besides-"_

"_SARAH! You're going to the doctor, and that is FINAL! I've had enough of your childish ways, and you need to grow up! Now go to your room!" shouted Sarah's father._

_The young brunette was stunned into silence. Never in her life had her father ever spoken to her in such a way, and she did not know what had gotten into him. Hurt and angry, Sarah stormed up to her room, and waited for something to happen._

_The next morning, Karen and Robert woke Sarah up early so they could make it to the psychiatrist early. Cherie was a lovely woman with red hair cut short into a bob. Her belly was round from pregnancy, and seemed way too cheerful to be any sort of help to Sarah._

"_So, Sarah. Karen tells me that you've been stressed out because of school. Is that so?"_

"_Yeah. Mid-terms are coming up soon, and I've got a big test next week, that I really should be studying for, but instead I am here. So I would appreciate it if we could move this along a little bit. Besides, I'm meeting a friend later."_

"_Oh? And what is your friend's name?"_

"_His name is Hoggle."_

"_Oh my! That's a peculiar name. Is it German?"_

"_I don't know. But he's not from around here. We met a few months ago. He's a great friend."_

"_Why don't you tell me a bit about Hoggle? Does he have a last name?"_

"_Not that I know of. He's an exterminator who kills these nasty biting bugs, and his boss is not very nice. I've met him a few times, and he treats Hoggle like dirt."_

"_I see. How old is your friend?"_

"_He's a lot older than me. I don't know the exact age, but it's up there."_

"_And you aren't creeped out by the age difference?"_

"_Not at all. He's a good person, and would never hurt me. Now that we've got that out of the way, can I go now?"_

"_I'm afraid not. You're parents have paid for two hours worth of help, and I intend to give you as much help as you need."_

"_But that's just the thing. I don't need help. My dad and Karen think that I talk to myself, but I'm talking to my friends."_

"_Like Hoggle?"_

"_Yeah! And Ludo, and Sir Didymus."_

"_Do all your friends have such funny names?"_

"_None of them are from around here."_

"_I see. Well, we're going to try a technique I learned a few years ago. Why don't you draw your friends for me on some paper, and let me know when you're done. Okay?"_

"_Sure, I can do that." _

_Sarah was handed a thick ream of paper, and she began drawing. She didn't draw Ludo and Didymus the way she remembered them, but tried to make them look more human. Ludo was still huge, but less furry and more huggable. Didymus was turned into a thin, tall man, holding a leash that was attached to Ambrosias' neck. Hoggle was still short because, well, he was a dwarf, and looked more human with a smaller nose, and smaller ears. When Sarah had finished her drawing, she handed it to Cherie._

"_Well, Sarah, your friends certainly look interesting. Who's who in this picture?" _

"_Tall skinny one is Sir Didymus. He's a knight, and the dog that's with him is Ambrosias. The really tall one is Ludo. He collects rocks and is a little slow, but he's really sweet and a great hugger. The short one is Hoggle. He's a dwarf."_

"_A knight, a giant, and a dwarf. Quite the motley crew. Kinda reminds me of the 'Princess Bride'. And Hoggle is your best friend out of the three of them?"_

"_Yeah. He's great."_

"_Okay Sarah. We're going to try a little hypnosis now, okay? Close your eyes and I'll count backwards from ten. After each number, you'll find that you're more and more relaxed, and you'll soon fall into a deep trance. Wanna give it a try?"_

"_Sure, why not. Hypnosis doesn't really wo- you know what, I take that back. Do your worst Cherie."_

_Within minutes, Sarah was under the persuasion of Cherie, talking as she had never intended to do._

"_Okay Sarah, I want you to describe your friends for me. Start with Hoggle."_

_Dreamily, the young woman began to speak. _

"_Hoggle is a dwarf. He is an exterminator for the Goblin King. I met him when I started my journey through the Labyrinth in the Underground after I wished my little brother away. Hoggle is short. The top of his head only reaches my waist. He has gray hair and wears a skull cap on his head. He has a white poets shirt under a vest with a face on the back. There's a belt that goes from the face's mouth, over his right shoulder, and down to his hip. He has brown breeches and tiny brown shoes. He carries a bag of jewels on his hip and he sprays fairies on the outer wall of the Labyrinth."_

_Cherie was dumbfounded. _'This girl really needs my help. She's completely delusional!' _"Okay Sarah, tell me about Ludo. What does he do in the Labyrinth?"_

"_Ludo is a rock beast. He's big and furry and says very little. He can call rocks to him and can tell them what to do. He's got two big horns that come out of his head, and two tusks that protrude out from his bottom lip. He gives really good hugs and is a good friend."_

"_Okay, tell me about Didymus."_

"_Didymus is a knight for the Goblin King. He's kinda like a fox, but I can't really figure out what he is. He barks a lot. He guards the bridge out of the Bog of Eternal Stench, and has a sheepdog named Ambrosias that he rides like a horse. Didymus is fearless but can be foolishly brave."_

"_What's the Bog of Eternal Stench?"_

"_Its horrible. You take one step in the bog and you'll smell bad forever. It never washes out. I had to get rid of my favorite pair of shoes because they smelled so bad."_

"_You keep mentioning a Goblin King. Does he have a name?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can you tell me what it is?"_

"_No. Names have power, and I don't want to say his name because he might come here."_

"_Okay, that's fine. What does he look like?"_

"_He has blonde hair that sticks up and is poofy like a pom-pom. He wears black and white poet shirts and criminally tight pants, along with knee high black boots with a lot of heel for a guy. His eyes are different colors, and his eyebrows slant up very sharply. He kinda looks like David Bowie."_

"_I see. How do you feel about him?"_

"_I don't know. He took my brother away, but I wished him away. He was very sly and elusive like a fox, but tricky like one too. I've never met anyone like him before."_

"_Do you like him? Did you have any moments where you thought he was nice?"_

"_I don't know how I feel about him. We had a moment in a ballroom that he created. We danced together and it was nice. I felt safe with him. Like nothing bad would ever happen as long as I stayed with him."_

"_Why didn't you?"_

"_I had to save Toby."_

"_Why did you have to save Toby?"_

"_Because I wished him away. I couldn't live with myself if I lost Toby because I was mad at him."_

"_That's very noble Sarah. Okay, we're getting close to the end of our session. I'm going to count backwards from ten, and when I get to one, you will not remember any of what we have talked about. Okay?"_

_Sarah nodded. Ten seconds later, the young brunette was in a daze. _

"_What just happened? How is it almost noon already?"_

"_Well, you went under hypnosis and we talked for a bit. You told me about Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. How fun they are, and how much they have helped you as friends. Unfortunately, out session is over. Same time next week?"_

"_Sure. If Karen and my dad pay you, I guess I'll be here."_

"_See you next week then Sarah."_

_For months, the sessions went on like that. Sarah was put under hypnosis, and soon Cherie knew all about the Labyrinth and what had happened to Sarah. Cherie's baby was born, and still the sessions continued. Six months after the therapy started, Cherie decided it was time for Sarah to forget about the Labyrinth, and all she had met there. After being placed under hypnosis, Sarah was restrained to a chair, and Cherie began the session. _

"_Sarah, you have told me all about this world you have created, and I know that you believe in it, but you know deep down that the Underground is just a place in your head. It was a dream, Sarah. The Labyrinth, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, the nameless Goblin King, none of it is real. None of it happened."_

"_No, it did happen. I had to save Toby."_

"_Toby was never taken by the goblins, and the king never came to see you because that world doesn't exist."_

_Sarah began struggling against the restraints, but Cherie kept going._

"_The time has come for you to forget about the Labyrinth. It was a childhood fantasy, and now it must end."_

_Sarah began trying to rip the restraints off of her arms and legs, but before she was able to escape, Cherie spoke her command._

"_I will count backwards from ten, and when I get to one, you will forget about the Labyrinth, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and the Goblin King, and wake up from your dream state. Ten." Sarah pulled harder, tears forming in her eyes. "Nine." Cuts were now forming on Sarah's wrists and ankles from straining against her bindings. "Eight," blood was slowly seeping from the cuts, dripping onto the chair. "Seven, Six, Five, Four," Sarah threw all reservations out the window, and screamed one name as loud as she could, praying that she wouldn't forget it. "JAREEETTTTHHHH!" "THREE, TWO, ONE!" Sarah opened her eyes and shut her mouth, confused as to why she had been screaming. "What am I doing? Cherie, why was I screaming? Why am I restrained?"_

_Cherie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and leaned down to remove the bondage from Sarah's limbs. "Your treatment is complete. You are free to go Sarah._

_Sarah walked out of the office that day, never knowing why she had been there in the first place, and went home, only to pack up all of her childhood toys, the posters on her walls, and place them all in the attic, where they sat for a decade. _

_Present day…_

Sarah Williams was walking down the street, deep in the center of the Village. Sarah had grown to love New York City, with the glittering lights and noisy nights. She had given up on her acting dreams, though she never remembered why, and pursued a life as a businesswoman in the fashion industry. Sarah had become an editor for a fashion magazine, and worked the journalism angle on the side, selling stories to the New York Times. Her father and Karen still lived in upstate New York, Toby a now rambunctious ten-year-old who was a voracious reader like her sister. She went up to visit her family every weekend, and read stories to Toby while he fell asleep.

As she was heading home from work, Sarah passed by a coffee shop that she had grown to love, but decided not to stop for coffee that afternoon. But fate had other plans. As she glanced down at her watch, her favorite beach bag on her shoulder instead of a purse, Sarah noticed a quick movement out of the corner of her green eye. Suddenly bursting through the door of the coffee shop, there stood a man with shoulder-length blonde hair, different colored eyes and pale skin. His dark umber button down was covered with a black vest and his black slacks fit perfectly, showing off a very prominent bulge in the crotch area. His black shoes were polished so well that you could actually see the reflection of the sky shining off of them. The, admittedly handsome, man rushed toward the twenty-five-year-old, excitement painted on his face.

"Sarah! It IS you! I've finally found you after all this time! Ten years of searching and waiting, and now here you are, right in front of me!"

'_The heck is he talking about?" _Sarah gave the man a blank stare, trying to remember the man's face, but she just couldn't. Smiling at the man and brushing her long brown hair behind her left ear, she asked her question.

"I'm so sorry…do I know you?"

The blonde man stepped back from her, confusion and shock on his face.

'_Oh no, I think I've offended him.'_

However, the man regained his composure rather quickly, and smiled at the woman.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I do fear that you've forgotten me. It's quite all right though. You were very young when we met. But please, allow me to buy you a cup of coffee, and we can catch up."

Once again glancing at her watch, Sarah grimaced at how late it was getting. "I'm sorry, but can I take a rain check? I have an important presentation tomorrow, and I'm not really ready. But I can meet you here at five tomorrow after I get off work. Is that okay?"

The man smiled. "That sounds just peachy. I shall gladly meet you tomorrow at five. Don't be late."

"I won't be." Just as she was about to walk away, Sarah stopped herself. "Oh, I almost forgot. You know my name, but I can't remember yours."

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Jareth. Jareth King. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow, Sarah."

"As do I, Jareth. It was nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow!"

As Sarah bolted down the street to her apartment, the man's name rolled through her mind.

'_Jareth King. Why does that sound familiar?' _


	3. Meetings All Over The Place

The next morning, Sarah woke up with a very distinct pain in her back that she recognized immediately. She had fallen asleep at her drawing table again. This was not a new thing but she hated waking up and immediately having to crack her spine. Groaning, the brunette begrudgingly sat up on her stool, and glanced at her clock.

_8:30_

_Wasn't there something important going on at 9:15 today? _Suddenly, her memory cam back, and she recalled why she had fallen asleep at her table.

"Shit! My meeting!" Jolting up from her seated position, Sarah darted to her closet; where she had multitudes of nice clothing, but she decided to wear a nice t-shirt the color of night and a pair of old faded blue jeans. Tossing her hair into a messy bun and throwing on some makeup, Sarah gathered all of her sketches into her beach bag, grabbed her keys, and bolted out of her apartment like a cheetah on steroids.

Five city blocks and a half eaten hot dog later, Sarah arrived at her meeting just in time to catch her breath and set up her sketches for her boss and the editor of the magazine she worked for. Wiping the droplets of sweat from her brow, Sarah took a big breath and let it out just as her colleagues walked into the meeting room.

"Good morning! I hope you all had a good night's rest, and are ready for my presentation of this week's spread."

_Meanwhile…_

Jareth awoke in his bedchamber surrounded by his multitudes of pillows and feather blankets. After ringing a bell on his bedside table, a goblin servant came rushing in holding a tray that was covered in all sorts of sweet breakfast items. After dismissing her, Jareth ate a few pieces of toast and pushed the rest of the food away. He wanted to save some room for his date with Sarah later, and he wasn't about to fill up on chocolate chip pancakes and sugared grapefruit.

Going through his wardrobe, Jareth looked at several Aboveground fashions, but decided upon a plain white t-shirt with dark jeans that fitted loosely and were a welcomed change from the tights that he so frequently wore. His normally poufy hair, shorter now than it was ten years prior, was tamed with a bit of magic, and left loose to be brushed behind his ears. Lacing up a pair of Converse, and grabbing his favorite leather jacket, he strolled out of his room, and entered his study, where he quickly completed some paperwork.

When his kingly duties were finished for the day, Jareth appeared Aboveground a little ways away from the café that he and Sarah were to meet at. Spotting a florist shop, Jareth waltzed in and bought a single red rose that he quickly dusted with a pinch of glitter. Rose in hand, Jareth made his way over to the café, and waited outside for Sarah.

Not five minutes later, Sarah came running down the street, portfolio in hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait. The meeting took longer than I predicted."

"Not a problem. Please, come and sit. Lets have some coffee and breakfast. You look famished."

"You're right on that one. All I've had to eat today is half a hot dog and a glass of water. Coffee sounds perfect right about now." Just then, Sarah noticed the rose in Jareth's hand.

"Is that for me?"

Jareth turned to the brunette and smiled. "Why yes it is. Please, accept this rose as a token of my admiration of you. I believe it to be long overdue." Taking a knee, Jareth extended the rose to Sarah, who happily took it, a blush dusting her cheeks and a smile on her face. Her acting suddenly came back in full swing.

"Why I thank thee good sir. Tis a fair token indeed, and is most eagerly received." Then throwing the figurative cherry on top, Sarah curtsied, gripping a seam from her shirt and pulling it out like a skirt. Chuckling, Jareth stood from his kneeling position, and extended his hand.

"Shall we go in, Miss Shakespeare? I believe there are some coffee mugs with our names on them." Holding the door open, Jareth bowed in a gesture of invitation, Sarah giggling as she entered the Café. Ten minutes later, Sarah and Jareth were talking over coffee.

"So, how do you know me? When we first met you said you've been looking for me, so how did you know to look?"

_Uh oh. What do I do! Didn't her mother work in theatre? Go with it! _"Well, I worked with your mother about ten years ago. We were in a few shows together. I've been looking for her, and I figured the best place to start was with you. So, I looked around town and when I saw you outside the coffee shop yesterday, I… I'm sorry if I startled you, I was just so excited. That's why I didn't expect you to remember me, you were a teenager when we met."

"You do look familiar, and you're name rang a bell yesterday. But didn't you use to go by Jeremy? I had a clipping of my mother with a man who looked like you."

"Yeah, I er, I went by Jeremy back then because I thought Jareth was a little strange."

"So, now what do you do? Do you still act or…what?"

"No, I work in politics now. Mostly legal matters; it's a business, and its succeeding. What about you? Your mother told me that you were really interested in the theatre. Are there any shows you're in?"

Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat, messing with her coffee cup before she spoke. "Well, I gave that up about ten years ago. One day I was determined to be an actress, and the next, it no longer interested me. I put away my scripts and my journals, and moved on to fashion. Now I work for a magazine doing weekly spreads. I do sketches on the side too."

"Yes, I didn't want to say anything, but, uh, you have some paint on your cheek under your left eye."

"Oh damn, really?! That's what I get for sleeping at my drawing table!" Giggling, Sarah took out her mirror and attempted to wipe the paint away. "Man, it won't come off!"

"Here," said Jareth, "let me help you." Talking a napkin, and a pinch of magic, Jareth removed the paint from Sarah's cheek with ease.

"Thanks. Oh gosh, I must look like at total spaz to you."

"Not at all. You just seem a bit overworked and under indulged. So, how about something sweet? This place is famous for their peach cobbler."

"Oh no, anything but peach. I hate peaches."

"Really? Why?

"I…" Sarah paused for a moment, and thought for a second. "I actually don't know! Same thing with the acting, I guess. I used to love peaches when I was a kid, but one day I just stopped liking them. Maybe my taste buds changed."

_I guess that peach did more of a number on you than I thought, precious. _"I do apologize, I did not mean to insult your taste buds. Perhaps I can make it up to you? What's your favorite food? What's your favorite thing to do in New York? And how-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there slugger, you're hitting me with questions faster than Babe Ruth hits a fastball. Why the third degree? Why the sudden interest in my…interests?"

Jareth shrugged. "I just want to get to know you better. You're a wonderful conversational companion.

"_You can talk, all you do is moan!"_

Sarah jolted. '_Where did that come from?' _"Well, as much as I appreciate that, I'd tone it down a little. Wanting to know everything right of the bat is a little creepy, if not sweet. If you want to know me, ease into it. Woo me with charm, not obsession, okay?"

Jareth nodded. "Alright, I will do my best. How does dinner and a carriage ride through Central Park sound? This evening around…seven?"

Sarah smiled brightly. "That sounds heavenly. Why don't we meet here at six, and then we can be at a restaurant at seven? It's a Wednesday night, so no one will be anywhere. And for the record, I like Chinese, but I'm a sucker for chocolate chip pancakes at 2am."

"Sounds perfect. I'll make reservations when I get home, and I'll pick you up in the café at six."

"See you then, Jareth! I can't wait for dinner!"

"Until tonight, dear Sarah." Jareth decided to show off his inner gentleman, and held Sarah's hand, placing a tender kiss on her knuckles. A blush dusted itself across Sarah's face, and a flutter decided to flit into her heart.

_Why does this feel so familiar?_


End file.
